<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>weak when you're around by AspenRoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576488">weak when you're around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/pseuds/AspenRoman'>AspenRoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tyzula one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATLA girl band, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tyzula Week 2020, band au, literally just happy gays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/pseuds/AspenRoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by day, azula is the front runner of the "dangerous ladies", the world's most successful girl band. and through the bad press, paparazzi, and rumors, there is only one constant - ty lee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tyzula one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>weak when you're around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im a day late so sorry and I wrote this 2:30am bc I didn't realize tyzula week was going on and I'm big dumb but hope u guys enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Caldera, thank you so much for coming out! We're the Dangerous Ladies and this is our final song of the night, 'Live Forever,'" Azula shouts into the microphone.</p><p>Toph counts them off, and although she's blind she can surprisingly keep rhythm really well. Azula takes a deep breath as Katara fingers her bass and Mai jumps in with the rhythm guitar. After all these years, Azula's eyes have finally adjusted to the bright lights that are always shined on them but it's still a surreal feeling to be on stage.</p><p>Scanning the crowd as she waits for her cue, she sees thousands of screaming and happy fans. Her heart swells in her chest and it hits her, that there is no better feeling than this. But no matter how much she loves her fans, she has a very pretty girl waiting in her hotel room and can't help the smile on her face at the thought of her girlfriend.</p><p>Jumping in right on time, Azula strums her guitar and leans into the microphone. Her eyes close and she tries to commit this feeling to her memory. When she opens her eyes minutes later, she abruptly stops her strumming in time with everyone else and the lights go down. She gently sets her guitar in its stand.</p><p>Very out of breath, Azula follows her band members off of the dark stage. She feels an energy humming in her body, like electricity runs through her veins. As soon as they step into the wing, Katara is bringing them into a giant group hug.</p><p>"That's our third world tour in the books," Katara cheers.</p><p>"Yeah in 5 years," Mai says in her monotone voice, but Azula knows deep down she's feeling the same exact way as the rest of them.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep for the next century," Toph moans, "and get off of me Sugar Queen, you're sweaty as hell."</p><p>Katara pouts but lets all of them go, "What are you guys going to do with your time off?"</p><p>"Actually get to see my boyfriend," Mai cracks her neck, "I can't believe we didn't read that stupid contract."</p><p>"We did our obligations, we're free now. But now we have to find a new label," Azula says and pinches the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"That's a problem for another day," Toph waves the concern off, "go see your girlfriend, I, personally am going to go find a hot fanboy."</p><p>"Try not to make tomorrow's news," Katara calls out as Toph walks away.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Toph says but Azula can hear the amusement in her tone, "I'll see you guys in a few months."</p><p>"Zuko's waiting for me outside," Mai says as she checks her phone, "I'll see you."</p><p>"Say hi to Zuzu for me," Azula says and her old friend nods.</p><p>Mai doesn't smile or wave as she leaves, but Azula and Katara expect this. She's never been very affectionate but Azula thinks she's happy, or at least as happy as Mai gets.</p><p>"Take care of yourself," Katara grips her forearms and smiles, "I mean it."</p><p>"She keeps me in check," Azula smirks and Katara laughs.</p><p>"Bye, bye Agni," Katara hugs her tightly and then Azula is off with a wave as her manager leads her out back and into a car.</p><p>As she drives away from the arena, Azula's heart beats wildly out of her chest. It's not a far drive to the hotel but it feels like forever. They reach the back entrance fast enough, too many paparazzi at the front, and Azula's security usher her inside.</p><p>They escort her to the elevator and give her back her backpack and personal belongings. They don't say much, they know she doesn't like small talk, as the elevator lurches and zooms up to the top floor. When they reach their destination, her security walk her to her room and then are off.</p><p>Unlocking the door, Azula can't help the smile on her face as she enters the room. Immediately, a small body launches itself at her and she catches her girlfriend with a carefree laugh.</p><p>"Hi baby," Azula murmurs.</p><p>"Hi Princess," Ty Lee hugs her so tight she's surprised her ribs don't crack.</p><p>They stand there for an eternity as Azula takes in the familiar smell (lavender and vanilla) of her girlfriend of three years. They haven't seen each other for over six months, what with Azula's band on tour and Ty Lee in the midst of her modeling career.</p><p>"I missed you," Azula tells her and pulls back slightly, "but I really need a shower."</p><p>Ty Lee giggles, a soft, airy sound like bells, "You do stink."</p><p>Azula twats her on the shoulder and they disentangle as she walks into the bathroom. Ty Lee follows her in as Azula turns on the faucet and begins to fill the bathtub with water. From behind her, Ty Lee hugs her and wraps her arms around her waist.</p><p>"How was the show?" Ty Lee asks.</p><p>Azula snorts, "No one passed out this time, which is a shame, that's half the fun."</p><p>Ty Lee laughs and Azula's chest swells with pride, "I'm sorry I missed it. My plane got delayed."</p><p>Azula turns her head to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, "It's okay, I'm just glad you're here. Tell me about your day."</p><p>And Azula <em>hates </em>small talk but for some reason, she doesn't mind when girlfriend does it. She finds herself genuinely caring about her and her day and all the mundane, little things.</p><p>"Suki was driving me up the wall," Ty Lee bemoans and takes a few steps back for Azula to undress.</p><p>Azula hums as she takes her clothing off and sets it in a neat pile by the sink, "What happened?"</p><p>Ty Lee starts to take her clothing off too, "She just wants me to do more than I already am, at least for the agency. And don't get me wrong, I knew that when I joined Avatar Kyoshi that it was the leading agency in the Fire Nation and required a lot of time but, ugh."</p><p>Azula slips into the bath and motions for Ty Lee to join her. Wordlessly, Ty Lee steps into the bath and presses her back against Azula's front. The latter takes it as a cue to run her hands through her hair as Ty Lee continues ranting.</p><p>"She says I'm doing really well and there's a lot of magazines who want to shoot with me. But I told her I wanted some time off, going from 0 to 100 was a lot. And she agreed months ago, but she's trying to pressure me into coming back sooner," Ty Lee relaxes as Azula squeezes her shoulder, "I know she means well, but it's just annoying."</p><p>"I can always talk to her if you want," Azula murmurs.</p><p>Ty Lee giggles, "Your version of talk is much different than what is legal."</p><p>"That was five years ago," Azula scoffs, "he was only in the hospital for a few days."</p><p>"Whatever you say. But I told her that I'm not coming back until December and I know that's not a super long time, but at least it's another three months," Ty Lee tells her.</p><p>"I was thinking of renting a house for the summer on Ember Island."</p><p>"Where we used to go as kids?" Ty Lee turns and splashes some water over the edge of the tub, "Really?"</p><p>"Yes," Azula smiles, "might be good to have a long, beach vacation."</p><p>"I love you," Ty Lee grins at her and leans in to kiss her.</p><p>Azula kisses her briefly before pulling away, "And I, you. Not stop squirming, I have to get the shampoo out of your hair."</p><p>It's not always this easy, Azula knows. Sometimes the time differences and the distance gets to them and their FaceTime calls will never suffice to being physically together. But they have at least three months of free time, and Azula will take every second of time with Ty Lee that she can get.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>